Mistletoe
by somefangirl
Summary: Mistletoe is a very simple tradition. All one has to do is stand under it with another person, and then the two stuck underneath kiss. It's not that hard, right? At least, that's what Zoro thought.


Mistletoe is a very simple tradition. All one has to do is stand under it with another person, and then the two stuck underneath kiss. It's not that hard, right?

At least, that's what Zoro thought. There was some hanging on the door to the galley (Sanji very much wanted to kiss either of the girls, so he'd hung some), and Zoro figured that if he could just get Luffy under it with him _once_ , he'd have a merry Christmas.

* * *

Zoro kept an eye on the door for a bit. He didn't want to just stand under the door, unwilling to meet anyone else there, but if Luffy happened to pass through then Zoro could go over. And, since the mistletoe was on the door to the kitchen, Luffy was bound to pass through eventually.

After about twenty minutes, Zoro finally got what he wanted: Luffy stood in the galley doorway and, more importantly, under the mistletoe. But before Zoro could take a single step, Luffy dashed inside.

Honestly, Zoro really should have expected as much. Why would Luffy stand in the doorway when he's only passing through for food? Maybe Zoro should have planned this better…

Of course, Luffy would have to come out of the galley eventually, so Zoro walked closer to the door. When Luffy walked out, Zoro could stop him and he'd get that kiss. However, he'd have to be careful. He wanted Luffy, not anyone else who was in the room.

* * *

Zoro stood outside the galley for several minutes, before Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy all ran out the door. No luck, Zoro can't stop Luffy without risking either either him or Luffy getting stuck with Usopp or Chopper. He'll just have to wait for another chance. Again.

Later that night, Zoro got his third chance. Luffy stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He didn't seem to be going anywhere, either. This was Zoro's chance! Third time's the charm, after all, so this had to work. At least, this is what Zoro told himself as he walked over. He was a few steps away when his plan was foiled, however.

"Dinner!" Sanji called from in the galley, and Zoro barely even blinked before Luffy was gone. Zoro was fairly sure Sanji had done this on purpose to sabotage Zoro's plan. He was going to kick that shit cook's ass for this. Later though. He was kind of hungry.

* * *

Zoro was sure his plan would work this time. He'd enlisted help from Usopp to keep Luffy by the door, though Usopp stayed far enough away so as not be caught under it. This time would work, Zoro was sure of it.

Zoro made his way over to the galley. Luffy should be under the door now, and so all Zoro had to do was walk over. It was very simple, just…

Zoro looked around. This wasn't the galley. This was the men's quarters. The galley must have moved or… or something.

By the time Zoro reached the doorway, Luffy had already left. He didn't want to stand under the doorway forever when Usopp wouldn't even tell him why. Zoro had failed again.

* * *

Zoro was _not_ pouting. He wasn't. So what if the mistletoe was gone and he hadn't gotten a chance to get Luffy under it. That didn't mean he was sulking or anything.

…Okay, maybe a little. But Zoro wouldn't admit it. He'd just wanted to catch Luffy under the mistletoe once, was that too much to ask?

Apparently, for Zoro, it was. He'd missed all his chances and now was left to sulk sitting out on deck.

"Zoro, are you pouting?" Luffy asked. Zoro hadn't really noticed him walk over, which was new. He usually noticed this sort of thing. Seemed like Zoro's little temper tantrum had him more out of the loop then he realized.

"No." Zoro replied.

"You're definitely pouting." Luffy said, laughing a bit. "What're you pouting for?"

"…I'm not pouting." Zoro said. Luffy just laughed again.

"Well, whatever it is, I've got something that'll cheer you up!" He said as he took something out that he'd been holding behind his back. It was the missing mistletoe, and he held it out above himself and Zoro and smiled.

"I stole it from the door." Luffy said, kneeling down in front of where Zoro was sitting. "I wanted to meet you under it, but you just sat on deck all day and never went through so I didn't have a chance. I tried waiting for you but then Sanji called for dinner so I wasn't able to actually meet you under it… So I decided if you wouldn't go to the mistletoe, I'd just bring the mistletoe to you!"

Well now Zoro felt stupid. Luffy had been waiting for him? And he'd missed his chance because he'd been waiting for Luffy?

Regardless, Zoro wouldn't miss this chance.

"Merry Christmas!" Luffy said, smiling. He leaned forward and kissed Zoro, which made all Zoro's attempts to catch Luffy under the mistletoe with it.

Zoro had, one way or another, gotten what he wanted. He'd met Luffy under the mistletoe and gotten his kiss. So, for Zoro, it was a Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

 **AN: It's like 3am here on the 26th but just pretend it's still Christmas okay? anyway, happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
